


Hard Times

by Maidenjedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Five Fics for Five Songs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidenjedi/pseuds/Maidenjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of Firefly drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> Two of the five drabbles I wrote for a writing exercise in 2009.

Hard Times (pre-series)  
-

The terraforming only took on one out of every ten planets where it was tried, and settlers only survived to form even rudimentary communities on about one of every twenty of those.

The stories that did not get told in the 'verse were the ones of those who didn't make it. The Alliance only published successes. Failures weren't even studied to learn how to improve.

Human weaknesses had followed the first who fled Earth That Was, but memory of it did not.

Historians and anthropologists, even sociologists, would have warned, if they could, if they'd known, about slavery. About sex trafficking. About what happens to communities of twenty, of thirty, of one hundred with uncertain and untried leadership on desert planets. 

Was it any wonder, in the end, that there was civil war?

A rebellion against the Alliance?

The survivors of the early planets would have agreed, and might have fought.

Their graves testified to that, unmarked and unfound though they were.

\-----

Laughing With (post-Serenity)  
-

There were days when Kaylee was sure she would leave Serenity. She couldn't handle the long silences, the dark moods, the way the bridge seemed to ring with Wash's voice and his spirit. It was a haunted ship and there would be no laughter here.

There was Simon, though, and there were moments when laughter seemed ready to break through. Moments in her bunk, naked and treading that thin line between sexy and funny. 

She burst out laughing when she came the first time with him and bit back on it almost immediately, trying to hold in her joy, afraid it would offend, afraid there would be more hurt and pain.

So Simon made her smile instead, and she learned to laugh quietly. Walking on tiptoes.


End file.
